C'est quoi l'amour ?
by xNJx
Summary: A tous les repas c'était la même danse. Les couples se retrouvaient, se faisaient des bisous, gloussaient dans leurs coins et la conversation finissait toujours par se concentrer sur le sexe. Sauf que Steve n'avait jamais couché et n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Alors à quel moment était-il censé participer à la conversation ? / Stoki / M / Romance /


_**C'est quoi l'amour ?**_

…

NDA : Petit OS avec beaucoup de tendresse parce que je suis dans une forme d'enfer (j'ai eu ma licence avec mention ET j'ai été acceptée dans l'école de professeur dans la foulée ! Et j'adore mon boulot -mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail.) Du coup j'ai écrit cet OS. Il y aura également un FrostIron, un Thorki/Multipairing pour une amie auteur et un autre OS publiés pendant ces vacances -enfin, le soir pour moi en rentrant du boulot en l'occurrence. Je vous embrasse, j'espère que tout va bien aussi pour vous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _Angie._

...

A tous les repas entre coéquipiers vivant sous le même toit -la Tour Stark- c'était la même danse. Les couples se retrouvaient, se faisaient des bisous, gloussaient dans leurs coins et la conversation finissait toujours par se concentrer sur le sexe. Sauf que Steve n'avait jamais couché et n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Alors à quel moment était-il censé participer à la conversation ?

Natasha était avec Bruce, Pepper avec Tony, Laura avec Clint, Jane avec Thor, Vision avec Wanda. Tous étaient en couple. Sauf qui ? Sauf Steve.

Ce dernier, pendant ces longues conversations gênantes sur le sexe, écoutait à demi ou bien était tout simplement perdu dans ses pensées. Aurait-il, lui aussi, quelqu'un à ses côtés un jour ?

Thor posa lourdement sa tasse de café sur la table basse. « Oh, maintenant que j'y repense, mon frère Loki va rejoindre notre équipe. Tony est déjà au courant, il était présent pendant son entretien. C'est Odin, notre père, qui a rencontré Fury lors d'un voyage politique sur Midgard. Loki était à ses côtés et Fury a trouvé, et suggéré l'idée sera une bonne nouvelle tête dans l'équipe. Il est...un peu timide mais a déjà fait ses preuves dans les équipes asgardiennes. C'est aussi un excellent mage, et il apprécie beaucoup la vie sur Midgard. »

Un élan de bonne humeur s'empara des super-héros. La nouvelle fut accueillit avec joie.

…

Loki, comme Thor l'avait décrit, était grand, peau pâle, long cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, silhouette svelte. Séduisant, quand même. Il arriva à la tour avec deux sacs. Un avec des vêtements, l'autre avec des livres. Tout de suite, le contraste entre Thor et son frère frappa l'ensemble de l'équipe.

Loki s'installa à côté de Steve au déjeuner parce que, forcément, c'était la seule place libre. Comme convenu, le mage était assez timide, n'intervenant dans la conversation que lorsqu'on lui demandait son avis. La démonstration du matin avait été époustouflante. Ou plutôt, Loki et sa magie avaient été époustouflants.

Bien sûr, le brun avait toute sa place dans les Avengers, avec autant de pouvoir. Incroyable.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Loki l'observait discrètement à plusieurs reprises. Les autres parlaient de quoi ? Peu importe. Steve rencontra alors soudainement les yeux de Loki.

 **Bam.**

Et voilà. C'est à partir de ce moment là que tout commença. Vous savez, l'histoire. Leur histoire. C'est Loki qui détourna les yeux mais avec _ce_ petit sourire. Steve, lui, sentait une chaleur lui brûler le ventre. C'était donc cela, la sensation, l'envie, le désir. Loki quitta la table en s'excusant car il avait encore des affaires à ranger.

L'après-midi, l'équipe se rendit au SHIELD. Tout le monde en tenue de sport, on va suer un peu. Steve avait choisi les haltères. Tony et Clint le corps-à-corps. Thor et Loki courraient sur des tapis d'entraînement en bavardant et Bruce avait visiblement mieux à faire dans son labo.

Steve ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Loki et il était récompensé à chaque fois par un sourire qui rendait son boxer beaucoup trop serrant. Lorsqu'il sentit son entre-jambe complètement tendu, bien qu'obstrué par le tissu de son jogging, Steve s'éclipsa pour se rendre aux toilettes. Là, il s'enferma dan la première cabine qu'il trouva et passa une main sous son boxer. Oh mon...Il était tellement tendu sous ce tissu ! Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait pas se masturber, quand même ? Il l'avait déjà fait, une fois. Il savait comment faire mais...

Il se caressa une fois, se mordant la lèvre lorsque le geste lui procura plus de plaisir et de soulagement que ce qu'il n'avait escompté. Lorsque sa main reprit le mouvement, la porte des WC commun s'ouvrit. Il stoppa son geste, comme prit la main dans le sac. Il retint sa respiration, du moins, la calma.

« Steve ? »

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux. C'était la voix de Loki. Nom de dieu. Et lui il était là en train de se masturber.

« Steve ? » répéta Loki. « Je sais que tu es là, je sens ta respiration dans l'air. »

Foutue magie.

Steve avala sa salive. « Je suis là. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix calme de Loki reprit. « Tu es parti précipitamment de la salle de sport. Les autres pensaient que tu avais un problème... »

Steve ferma les yeux, les images des longues jambes de Loki moulées, comme son cul, dans sa tenue de sport qui lui revinrent. Sa queue se tendit un peu plus et il se mordit la lèvre.

« Tout va bien. J'ai...j'avais un peu la nausée mais ca va mieux. »

Il entendit Loki quitter les toilettes et il s'effondra, rouge, l'instant suivant.

…

Loki se trouvait être quelqu'un de très instruit, égalant peut être même Bruce et Tony, mais pas aussi acharné. Steve ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de couler des regards dans sa direction un peu trop souvent mais il remarquait que Loki faisait de même tout aussi fréquemment. Ils étaient toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre lors des repas car, forcément, les deux célibataires. Mais contrairement au mutisme d'inexpérimenté de Steve, Loki, lui, participait activement aux conversations sur le sexe. Il avait déjà eu des enfants et de nombreux partenaires.

« Et toi, Steve, qu'en penses-tu ? »

De deux choses l'une, Steve n'avait absolument aucun idée de ce dont ils parlaient, mais en plus de cela, personne n'avait prévenu Loki que Steve n'avait jamais fait la chose.

Tony gloussa devant un Steve rouge cramoisi.

« Loki, Steve est puceau. Vierge. Tout ça. »

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de tact de Tony. Natasha lui fila même une claque sur le haut du crâne. Steve évita le regard des autres, de Loki aussi et quitta la table. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir ridicule, mais c'était néanmoins le cas.

…

Personne n'était venu le déranger. Pourquoi, en fait ? Asserter une vérité déjà bien connue ? Tony est un imbécile. Pourtant environ deux heures après le dîner, deux petits coups retentirent à sa porte. Steve s'attendait à se retrouver en face à face avec Bruce. Au lieu de cela, il découvrit Loki, les cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval et un pyjama composé d'un jogging noir et d'un maillot fin vert.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Avec Loki, il ne s'attendait pas à une conversation aussi gênante de lourdeur qu'avec Tony. En plus, il était très attiré par Loki alors forcément sa présence lui était plus agréable. Loki observa Steve se servir un verre d'eau au robinet et le boire cul sec.

« Est-ce que ca va ? »

Steve haussa les épaules. « Je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis très embarrassé par l'étalage de ma vie sexuelle. » Il haussa un sourcil et s'esclaffa amèrement. « Enfin, l'inexistence de ma vie sexuelle. »

Loki s'approcha. Tout de suite Steve eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Quelques mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval retombant sur son front.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit. Tony peut se vanter d'avoir baisé mille et une femmes mais toi tu as plus que cela. Tu valorises les gens. »

Loki lui sourit, Steve ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

« Merci, je me sens mieux. »

Une main trouva son avant bras. Steve sentit à nouveau cette sensation en lui. Les yeux de Loki trouvèrent les siens et ce fut alors que Steve se rendit compte de leur proximité suggestive. Steve ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était censé faire alors il se contenta de copier le mouvement, posant lui aussi une main sur l'avant bras de Loki. Puis les lèvres de ce dernier, comme du velours, vinrent caresser sensuellement les siennes. Steve était un peu là, les bras ballants. Ce fut Loki qui posa ses mains sur sa taille. Loki se recula et sourit.

« Hé bien, Captain, vous êtes heureux de me voir. »

Il se pressa un peu plus sur la longueur tendue dans son pantalon. Loki leva des yeux joueurs vers lui.

« Je dois dire que ça me donne très envie. »

Steve écarquilla les yeux lorsque les doigts fins de Loki plongèrent dans son pantalon pour venir s'enrouler autour du membre tendu.

« Oh mon- »

« Chut. Chut Steve. C'est moi qui mènerait la danse pour ta première fois. Fais moi confiance. »

Dans cet état, Steve aurait dit oui à tout. Loki le poussa sur le lit et débarrassa le Captain de son pantalon sans plus de cérémonie. Loki monta sur le lit à quatre pattes et attrapa goulûment le membre dans sa bouche. Le cerveau de Steve explosa. Nom de- Bordel de- Il n'avait pas les mots. Sa queue vibrait de satisfaction dans la bouche chaude de Loki. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Mais trop vite, Loki se stoppa. Il retira ses vêtements puis monta précipitamment sur Steve, leurs sexes collés l'un à l'autre. Ils échangèrent des baisers longs, brouillons et baveux.

« Doigte moi. Deux puis trois. »

Steve avait le feu aux joues mais obtempéra. Loki avait un corps incroyable. Lorsqu'il lui présenta son cul, Steve ne cacha pas sa timidité : il hésita longuement. Il caressa les deux fesses douces puis les écarta légèrement. Pendant que Steve jaugeait et découvrait la situation, Loki, penché au dessus de lui déposa un baiser sur la queue tendue devant son visage.

Il respira lourdement puis inséra lentement les deux doigts. Il ne pensait pas que voir Loki, la tête rejetée en arrière se tortillant sur les désormais trois doigts poussés en lui créerait cette envie ardente chez lui. Il découvrait de plus en plus et adorait deux fois plus.

Une lourde pression le tenait au ventre. Lourde, mais délicieuse. Comme ne demandait qu'à être libérée pour exploser. Comme...un orgasme, nom de dieu.

Il comprenait maintenant.

« Mon dieu, oui ! » gémit Loki en allant et venant sur les doigts de Steve.

Puis il se retourna pour faire face à Steve et-

OH.

Steve lâcha un long et guttural gémissement. Loki venait de glisser sur son membre, et, à présent, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, cette antre chaude le recouvrait, l'enveloppait. Lorsque Loki commença à bouger, Steve ne put s'empêcher de soulever le bassin pour venir à sa rencontre. La pression devint plus intense à mesure qu'ils allaient tous les deux plus vite, de la sueur partout sur leurs corps, sur les draps et puis - **Bam.**

Ils jouirent ensemble.

Steve resta longuement les yeux dans le vague, les jambes tremblantes, la respiration haletante.

 _Sa première fois._

Il sourit.

…

Le sexe devint une habitude. Tout comme de parler après l'acte. De fil en aiguilles, ils en vinrent à mieux se connaître que jamais. Mélangé aux séances de sexe quotidiennes, Steve eut du mal à cacher son amour grandissant pour Loki. L'équipe, cela dit, ne soupçonnait rien. Ils préféraient ne pas en parler aux autres, mais s'arrangeaient toujours pour se voir, sortir, dîner, se balader.

Au fur et à mesure des jours -et des sites consultés pour enrichir leurs parties de sexe- Steve prit les commandes. Il restait parfois maladroit dans ses approches mais savait procurer à Loki le plaisir dont il avait besoin.

Ce soir là, cependant, Loki ne les rejoignit pas à table. Ayant été en intervention avec Clint au SHIELD toute la journée, Steve n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Loki. Il questionna Thor sur l'objet du manque à l'appel de son frère.

« Vous avez sans doute remarqué que mon frère peut changer d'apparence. En réalité, une des choses liée à la magie de Loki est aussi le fait qu'il possède le double sexe. »

Steve haussa les sourcils, perplexe. C'est Natasha qui poursuivit :

« Donc il est homme et femme. »

Thor hocha la tête.

« Homme la plupart du temps. Femme une semaine par mois... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Jane hocha la tête suivit par les autres femmes présentes à table.

« Donc il, enfin elle, a ses règles ? » Tony, bien entendu, avec un sourire grivois.

« Sur Asgard nous appelons cela La Période Du Mois. »

Steve hocha la tête, rassuré.

…

Assis sur son lit, Steve ignorait si Loki viendrait le voir ce soir, ou cette semaine. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait bien lui laisser un peu de tranquillité, non ?

Il commença donc à lire un bon roman, calé au fond de son lit qui avait désormais connu tant de nuit de plaisir lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir Loki. Enfin, Loki en femme. Elle était incroyablement belle, bien que le pull que Loki portait ne mettait pas entièrement sa poitrine en valeur.

« Bonsoir. »

Steve l'embrassa pour lui rendre ses salutations. La brune s'installa en tailleur sur le lit. Steve ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la petite culotte sous le long pull qui lui servait de pyjama. Il se lécha les lèvres.

« Je suis venue m'excuser. J'aurais du te parler de mon autre particularité. »

Steve s'allongea près d'elle, la tête contre la cuisse féminine toute douce.

« Loki. Ce n'est rien. Je t'aimerais même si tu m'avouais que tu as des tentacules ou je ne sais quoi. En plus, je m'en doutais un peu, étant donné que tu as déjà porté des enfants. »

Loki sourit et se pencha pour caresser les cheveux du Captain, sa poitrine effleurant l'épaule musclée du blond.

« Je peux les avoir sous deux formes, les concevoir même en tant qu'homme et les porter ainsi également. Mais l'accouchement se fait toujours sous forme féminine. »

Loki déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Steve. « Bizarre, d'ordinaire quand j'ai mes règles je ne supporte personne. Alors je m'isole. Mais là, j'ai juste envie de rester avec toi. »

Ce qu'ils firent. Ils discutèrent pendant de longues heures allongés sur le lit de Steve, avant de lentement s'endormir, toujours enlacés.

…

« Steve, tu fréquentes pas quelqu'un, par hasard ? »

Natasha et Tony l'observaient. La question venait de ce dernier, un petit pain presque entièrement beurré dans la main. Au même moment, Loki, redevenu homme, entra en bâillant dans la cuisine. Steve se sentit un peu sourire et du donc réprimer son envie avant d'éveiller les soupçons. Le problème, c'est que si les autres venaient à l'apprendre, cela voudrait dire qu'il fallait que le monde entier le soit. Les autres jugeraient en effet qu'il faudrait rendre cela public -comme leurs relations qui l'avaient été.

Sauf que Steve tenait à ce que tout cela reste privé. Raison pour laquelle ils sortaient tous les deux dans des endroits discrets.

Tony haussa les épaules. « Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a pris son pied toute la nuit. »

Presque toute la nuit, le corrigea mentalement Steve, en rencontrant les yeux cernés de Loki qui réprima lui aussi un sourire.

« Tony, ne dis pas de bêtises. »

Sauf que Natasha le fixait, puis Loki à tour de rôle. Steve décida de déguerpir.

Foutu espion.

…

Les allusions de Natasha devinrent de plus en plus récurrentes. Surtout lors des entraînements, que Steve et Loki se palpaient un peu trop.

« Natasha est au courant. »

Loki attrapa un peu de shampoing et commença à frotter sa tignasse. La douche à deux était aussi devenue un rituel dans les locaux du SHIELD après les entraînements. Steve lui frotta le dos.

« Oui. Mais Natasha n'est pas du genre à tout déballer. Elle veut juste que je lui en parle, c'est tout. »

Loki se tourna vers lui. Steve se fit la réflexion qu'il adorait Loki aussi près de lui dans une situation des plus banales.

« Peut être qu'on devrait, hum, déballer, comme tu dis. Après tout, on est bien tous les deux, on s'entend bien, on a beaucoup de point commun. »

Steve sourit. Peut être. Mais juste aux autres, et se battre ensuite pour éviter que ce qui n'est pas de l'ordre du privé ne devienne l'inverse.

…

C'est un autre matin comme les autres. Enfin, si on veut. Ce matin, Steve accueillit Loki dans la cuisine avec un baiser et lui tint la main. Pendant que Thor enlaçait son frère en s'exclamant qu'ils forment un beau couple, Tony donna une tape dans le dos à Steve.

« Tu vas pouvoir nous donner des détails. »

Steve s'esclaffa et répondit partiellement aux diverses questions qui lui étaient alors posées : Depuis quand ? Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ? Lui as-tu déjà dit que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce qu'il est souple?(la ferme Tony.)

Désormais, lors des repas, et lorsque les conversations finissent par diverger sur le sujet du sexe, Steve sourit et donne son avis. Plus important que cela, Loki est assit à côté de lui et lui tient la main, comme dans un couple.

Tout n'est pas que question de sexe. Mais surtout d'amour. Alors si vous lui demandez ce qu'est l'amour ? Steve vous répondra sans hésitation : _Loki._

…

Fin.

C'est quoi l'amour ? By xNJx

…


End file.
